This invention relates to body-building apparatus, particularly, to apparatus of the multiple-station type.
Body-building apparatus or machines of various types having multiple stations or functions have been provided heretofore. In particular, I have previously devised such apparatus, which enables a body-builder to perform numerous exercises, the apparatus being identified as the "Omnibod" system. The present invention is directed particularly to such apparatus or machine, and also finds application in other types of apparatus or machines.